Burning Questions
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Kane is badly burned and must once again wear a mask. But the real question is who did this and why? Kane must solve the mystery of who did this and make them pay dearly for what they did.


Burning Questions

Chapter 1: Consumed

A/N: This plot bunny came to me after I saw Kane return. I was confused as to why he's suddenly gone back to wearing the mask, and the bunny hit me for this story. I hope you enjoy it and the plot that goes with it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars associated with this fic. They are owned by Vince McMahon. I only own the plot of the story.

Summary: Kane is badly burned and must once again wear a mask to hide his injuries. But the real question is who did this and why? Now, Kane seeks answers and revenge as he tries to solve the mystery and make someone pay.

Kane sat on his couch watching TV. It was good to have some time off from WWE for a little while. He hadn't had a vacation in a long time, and he felt that he deserved it. He spent some time with his stepdaughters and even spent time with his brother The Undertaker. His brother was doing well, but he wasn't ready to get back in the ring yet. Kane understood and respected his brother's wishes, even though he missed spending time with him. Both of them hadn't been close after the accident that burned Kane's face, but time had healed those wounds, and Kane had become close to his brother than ever.

Kane was about to get up and get something to eat when an explosion rocked the house, causing the Big Red Monster to fall to the ground. He stared in shock as flames consumed the house. He tried to get up, but he was trapped under his coffee table and the television. He struggled in vain as the flames consumed the house. Once more, he felt the pain as the flames consumed him, reminding him once more of the accident that had caused his rift from his brother.

22222

_Kane and his brother were playing alone in their home while their mother was out. She had left a candle burning, trusting that her sons would know better than to play with the fire. Kane was bored and was drawn to the flame. He'd always been fascinated by fire and how it danced and flickered. He was fascinated once again and made his way toward the candle. _

_His brother saw what he was doing. "Kane, don't do it," he called out. "You know Mommy doesn't want us playing with fire." _

"_But I like it," Kane insisted. "It's so pretty." He picked up the candle and looked at it. It was just so pretty. _

"_Kane, you better put that back," his brother warned. _

"_I'm not doing anything wrong," Kane insisted. "I'm just looking at it." _

"_Put it back," Undertaker warned, giving his brother a stern look. _

"_You can't tell me what to do," Kane countered. _

_His brother was mad and immediately grabbed a hole of the candle. "Put it down," he warned again. _

"_Let go!" Kane yelled. _

_Both brothers began a tug of war with the candle. Kane gave a mighty jerk, and the candle flew out of his hands and fell on their mother's good tablecloth. The flame immediately licked the fabric, consuming it instantly. _

"_Look what you did!" Kane accused. "Now Mommy's gonna be mad at you." _

_His brother heard the truth in Kane's voice and knew he was in trouble. He immediately began to run out of there, leaving Kane in the house. Kane tried to stop the fire, but he really didn't know how to do so. He kept trying to beat at the tablecloth, hoping it would stop the fire, but it didn't. The tablecloth fell on Kane, burning his face. Kane cried out _for_ his brother, but his brother didn't come to save him. Kane continued to call for him until the fire department and paramedics arrived to help. _

22222

Kane woke up in a hospital bed, wondering what had happened. He remembered watching TV and an explosion, but he couldn't remember anything else. He felt bandages on his face and knew something was wrong. His mind immediately flicked to his brother. Had he caused the house to explode?

"You're awake," a voice said.

Kane turned to see his brother sitting at his bedside. His face was filled with concern, but Kane knew his brother was a good actor. "Why did you do it?" he demanded.

"Do what?" Undertaker asked him.

"You know what," Kane replied. "You caused my burns, just like you did when we were kids."

"I had nothing to do with this," his brother protested. "I was at home when I got the call that you were hurt. Kane, I would never do that to you again. I learned my lesson."

"But I attacked you," Kane told him. "Are you sure you weren't getting revenge on me for that?"

"Positive," Undertaker answered. "I don't know who did this, but I'm gonna make them pay."

"No, leave that to me, brother," Kane said. "I'll take care of who did this to me. You continue to rest and come back when you're ready. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" his brother asked.

The Big Red Monster looked his brother in the eye. "I'm positive," he replied. "I'll figure this out and make them pay for what they did."

"Okay, but if you need my help, I'm here for you," Undertaker said.

Kane nodded, knowing that his brother meant it. He knew that despite all the things they'd been through and done to each other, they were still brothers and would always be there for one another. That was the only way to look at it.

22222

Over the next few days, Kane grew stronger. He was still in pain, but he tolerated it. When the bandages were removed, he discovered that his face was badly burned. He knew that he'd have to wear a mask again to cover it. The doctors suggested surgery, but Kane declined it. He didn't want that right now. Maybe later he would get it, but for now, he didn't care about that. All he wanted to do was go home and think about what had happened. But then he remembered that he didn't have a home anymore. He grew angrier at the prospect of his home being destroyed. Whoever had done this would definitely pay.

He went home with his brother and decided to just relax for a bit. He ate and watched TV, trying not to think about what had happened. But it was like a fire in his soul. He couldn't help feeling this way. He really wanted to find out what had transpired and why. Why would anyone just do that to him?

"Hey, you want to go bowling?" his brother asked him.

"Nah, I'm good," Kane said. "Can't really do much like this."

Undertaker nodded and decided to stay home. He really wanted to help his brother out, but there wasn't much he could do. When Kane got fixed on something, he never let it go.

22222

As time went by, Kane really became consumed with his hatred for whoever had hurt him. He changed so much from what he'd once been. He grew his hair out and made a new mask for himself. He was determined to get revenge any way he could. One day, he decided to watch RAW to see what was going on. As he watched the matches, he saw the wrestlers and tried to think if maybe one of them did this to him. It would make sense in a way. But who?

Then, as the main event came on, Kane's eyes fixed on a man he'd seen many times before. A man who wore a shirt that stated "Rise Above Hate." Kane came to a realization at last. This was the one who had burned him. This was the one who had caused him the pain and misery he'd been feeling. It had to be him. This was the one who deserved to pay.

"Enjoy your time while it lasts," Kane muttered to the TV. "Soon, I will return, and you will pay for what you did to me, John Cena."

A/N: And so it begins. So, will Kane get his revenge? Is John Cena really behind this, or is someone else out to get Kane? Find out in the next installment of Burning Questions. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
